creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/L
L *La Hija de la Quimera (The Daughter of the Chimera) *La Llorona *La Nuit *La Pascualita *La Vista Motel *Lab, The *Lachelmann, The (Grinsman) *Laces *Ladder People, The *Lady Behind the Door, The *Lady Cindy *Lady in Black, The *Lady In The Bush *Lady of the Night, The *Laeta; a Lament *Lake — To ——, The *Lake of Souls, The *Lakemen, The *Lakeside Demon *Lake Nyos *Lake Vostok *Lament for a Lost Pup *Lamppost *Landlady *Landor's Cottage *Landscape Garden, The *Lanturn, The *Laptop, The *Last Audino, The *Last Battle, The *Last Compare the Meerkat Advert, The *Last Christmas, The *Last Disk, The *Last Friday *Last Kiss (an MLP fiction for creepypasta), The *Last Light. The *Last Man Alive *Last Night *Last One Today *Last Place You Would Ever Look, The *Last Sane Man *Last Supper, The *Last Testament, The *Last Views *Last Will *Last will 6:22:05 AM.txt *Last Words *Late Morning Paranoia *Late-Night Crash, A *Late Night Disturbance, A *Late Summer *Later Days *Laughing *Laughing and Crying *Laughing Cross *Laughter, The *Lavender *Lavender – A Ghost Story from Ramapo, New York *Lavender Bass *Lavender the Hedgehog . exe *Lavender Town and Pokémon 731 *Lavender Town Beta Syndrome *Lavender Town Disaster *Lavender Town Disaster, 1996 *Lavender Town Experimen *Lavender Town: Missing Frequencies *Lavender Town Mysteries: Missing Frequencies and Lavender Town Syndrome (LTS) *Lavender Town Syndrome *Lavender Town Syndrome Skeptics? *Lavender Town Syndrome: My Experience *Lavender Town Test *Lavender Town: The Fear Of Knowing *Lavender Town Victim *Lavender's Tune *Lazarus Moth *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *Lead Masks *Leak, The *Learning Center *Learning Chamber *Leather Bound Book, The *Leather Journals, The *Leaves of Autumn, The *Le danseur *Leeds Poem *Left *Left... *Left Eye *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Left in Thought *Legend of Joshua Coffin, The *Legend of Michigan's Dogman, The *Legend of Stinky Crow, The *Legend of Zelda 64 *Legend of Zelda Bootleg/Hack *Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Damned *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Legend of Zelda, The: Wind Waker: The Lost Files *Lenore *Leonis Films *Leon Czolgosz *Less Than A Second *Lesser of Two Evils, The *Lesson, The *Letter of Oblivion, The *Letters, The *Letters From War *Let's Do It For Science *Let It Be *Let Me Introduce Myself *Let's Commit Suicide Together *Let's Meet In Heaven *Let's Play a Game *Let Me In *Let Me Tell You About My Friend *Let Me Out *Let's Play *Level 256 *Level Zero Case, The *Leviathan *Lewis's Warning *Lhybil *LIARS. *Liar *Liar Deserves His Revenge, A *Library, The *Library, The (no40) *Licking *Lie No More *Lies and Fireflies *Life's Mystery *Life . exe *Life, A Journey *Life, the Universe, and Everything *Life and Crimes of Tim, The *Life and Death *Life and Death's Warm Embrace *Life Cycle *Life Flower Garden *Life is short *Life or Death *Life Owner *Life Playing *Life Savers *Life Theory, The *Life's a Lie *Lifeblood *Lifeless Tree *Lift Home, The *Ligeia *Light *Light's *Light's Darkness *Lights On *Lights Over Baghdad *Lighthouse *Lightless City *Lightning Flashes *Lights in the Distance *Lights On *Light, A *Lights, The *Like a Broken Revolution *Like Me *Like a Virus *Likho, The *Lil Wayne's Secret *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Lilly *Lil Miss Rarity *Lilith *Lily *Limbripper *Limbs *Lines and Dreams *Lines on Gen. Robert Edward Lee *Link's Awakening *Link's Awakening: Monster Theory *Link's Sleeping *Lion of Nowhere *Lionizing *Lip Balm *Listed *Listen... *Listen to the Clock *Listener, The *Listening In *Literary Life of Thingum Bob, Esq., The *Little Bear Abandoned Episode *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Boy Blue *Little Cabin, The *Little Gift, A *Little Girl *Little Girl, The *Little Girl in the Red Dress, The *Little Glass Bottle, The *Little Janet Wanted a Puppy *Little Marcy *Little Old Man *Little Ones, The *Little of Chickamauga, A *Little Pink Backpack *Little Prison *Little Red Bow, The *Little White Dog *LittleBigPlanet 2 - Lost Chapter (Alex's Chamber) *Littlest Women, The *Liu the Killer (Jeff the Killer Part 3) *Live the First Life *Lively Trap, A *Live Minecraft, The *Living and Dead *Living Chandelier, The *Living Doll *Living Horror Stories *Living Skeleton *Lockdown *Locked Doors *Lo Que Soy Y Seré (What I Am And I Will Be) *Lobes *Lobotomy *Lochmere: Quarantine *Locks *Look Before You Sit *Look Behind You *LOL Man, The *Lollipop *Lollipop Cookies *Look into Madness, A *Lone Branch, The *Lone Stones *Loneliness *Long Detour, A *Long Walk, A *Long Way Home *Longest Last Night, The *Looker *Looney Tunes Show, The *Lorem Project, The *Loss of Breath *Loss of Purpose *LOST *Lost and Found *Lost At Sea *Lost BFDI Episode *Lost Bride, The *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Cosmonauts *Lost Dog *Lost Episode of Wile E Coyote, The *Lost Expedition of Delta E-516, The *Lost Game, The *Lost Gene, The *Lost Gene/PT, The *Lost Hearts *Lost Shieldwall, The *Lost Silver Poem *Lost Spider-Man Episode, The *Lost Stars - Polaris *Lost Tail, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lost Youtube Video *LOST SONIC *Lostfile . exe *LOSTPONY.txt *Lottery, The *Lottery Numbers *Lotus Garden, The *Love *Love Dies *Love for Life *Love Letter *Love Letters *Love, Teddy; Original Good Luck Charlie Script *Love Me *Love Me...AND ONLY ME *Love Note *Love Spell *Love Thy Neighbor *Love to Die For, The *Love you to Death *Lovecraft Readings *Loved Ones, The *Lovell *Lovely Assistant *Lovely Plant, A *Lovers Dead.txt *Lowliness and the Fool *LSD Aftermath *LSD: Dream Simulator (The Grey Man) ‎ *LSD: Dream Emulator *LSD: Dream Emulator 2 *Lucas *Lucas.txt *Luce *Lucid *Lucid Dreamer *Lucid Dreaming: Sleep Paralysis *Lucid Nightmares *Lucidic Leviation, The *Luck Be A Lady Tonight *Lucky *LUCKY . exe *Lucy *Luigi's Mansion - Area 5 *Luigi's Mansion Beta Disk *Luigi's Mansion - X *Luiquid *Lullaby *Lullaby's Cave *Luna Game *Lunar Fires, The *Lunch Time *Lurkers *Lurking *Lurking Fear, The *Lycanthropy *Lyeford, West Virginia *Lying There *Lyle *Lyon's Haunting Melody Category:Meta